


lowlands (lowlands away)

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [54]
Category: Barbarians Rising, Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Drabble, Episode: s01e02 Rebellion, Gen, Immortal Arminius, Immortal Billy Bones, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy’s first name had been Arminius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lowlands (lowlands away)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Lowlands Away" - the Assassin's Creed IV sea shanty.  
> \--There's just something about Tom Hopper playing characters across all different time periods that makes me want to write him as an Immortal, so here we are.

Billy’s first name had been Arminius.

 

As the _Walrus_ rocks with each swell sliding under her hull, Billy remembers floating on the Rhine as a boy; remembers falling asleep in the saddle as his garrison pushes forward.

Sometimes he wakes with a start and old German or Latin on his tongue.

Out on the wide open ocean, Billy finds himself longing for Germany’s forests – those so tall, so old trees who’ll whisper secrets if he pauses long enough to simply listen; who’ll loom over him and hide him away.

 

Billy’s first name had been Arminius – and he never forgets it.


End file.
